


dance with me (i want your arms around me)

by EmpressOfEdge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby wedding, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, the bees are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/pseuds/EmpressOfEdge
Summary: “Everyone’s staring.”“That’s because of how beautiful you are.”It’s a simple phrase, and a cheesy one at that, but it still coaxes a smile from her partner, and Yang’s heart warms a little more – if that’s even possible. She’s been beaming all day; a nervous flutter in her stomach and a heartrate any doctor might declare dangerous. But who could blame her? Blake was in her arms and she was blushing like they were seventeen again.It's a Bumbleby Wedding y'all





	dance with me (i want your arms around me)

“Everyone’s staring.”

“That’s because of how beautiful you are.”

It’s a simple phrase, and a cheesy one at that, but it still coaxes a smile from her partner, and Yang’s heart warms a little more – if that’s even possible. She’s been beaming all day; a nervous flutter in her stomach and a heartrate any doctor might declare dangerous. But who could blame her? Blake was in her arms and she was blushing like they were seventeen again. She grins just a little wider when Blake slaps her lightly on the shoulder.

“You don’t have to keep flirting, you know,” Blake says with a smirk, her cheeks tinting just a shade pinker. She leans forward, pressing her forehead to Yang’s as they sway together on the dancefloor. “You’ve already got me.”

Yang threads her fingers with Blake’s and the light clinking of metal on metal takes her by surprise for a moment before she smiles – remembering the new ring adorning her partner’s finger. Her nose nudges Blake’s and – even with her eyes closed – she can feel the way Blake’s features lift to echo her own.

“Forever,” Yang says in a whisper, the word meant only for them. Blake’s hand squeezes hers just a fraction tighter and Yang’s eyes open to see Blake looking up at her, the gold of her eyes almost too close for Yang to look into comfortably, but she does it anyway as Blake whispers back.

“And I’ve got you.” The words are a cradle of safety and Yang feels them settle into her soul. She knows they’re true in every sense, but she honestly almost can’t believe it. Can’t believe that after everything, they _finally_ get _this_. Yang gets to tell Blake she loves her, gets to hold her every night, gets to wake up to her own personal sunrise when Blake’s golden eyes flutter open in the mornings, all sleepy and blissful.

Her throat bobs as she nods, but she’s not going to cry. Not again. She’d already made a mess of the vows, she’s not going to drown their first dance in tears; even though it’d be nice if the ones welling up in her eyes would fall, just so she could see Blake better.

“Forever,” she chokes out, managing a watery smile that’s quickly captured by Blake’s lips pressing into hers.

It’s probably – technically – the worst kiss they’ve ever shared, because it’s more teeth than literally anything else; but Yang refuses to see it as anything other than extraordinary. The second best kiss of her life – topped only by the one that happened about an hour ago after Blake whispered “I do.”

Blake pulls back with a chuckle and Yang’s smile twitches that much wider at the sound.

When she opens her eyes, Blake is already looking at her and she gets the sensation that Blake has forgotten about their audience of friends and family members, because – as ridiculous as it sounds – Yang feels like they’re the only two in the room – even though she’s acutely aware of her father clinking a champagne flute and Ruby buzzing around Velvet as she snaps some pictures.

But her eyes stay firmly on Blake as she pulls back a little further, smirking as she twirls Blake out to her right before tugging her back in until she’s wrapped up in her arms, back pressed to Yang’s front. Blake laughs and Yang feels the rumble of it along the lines of her body. The sound bleeds into her, and leaves her feeling high as she nuzzles into Blake’s neck. She smiles against the skin there before trailing her lips up and leaving a kiss just below her jaw. Blake’s head turns and Yang lifts her own to look into her eyes.

It’s quickly becoming one of her favorite pastimes for the day; to just _stare_ at her, because she _can._ She can, and Blake will stare back, and the noise will fade away, and Yang is just left wondering why they spent so long trying to decide on the perfect song when now she can’t even hear it over Blake’s loving gaze.

Blake leans in and her lips brush Yang’s cheek. She’s fairly certain she’s blushing when Blake pulls back, and absolutely positive she is when Blake whispers “I love you.” She smiles at the woman in her arms and shakes her head.

“You better, ‘cause you’re stuck with me now.” It’s an ‘I love you too’ in Yang’s head because if she tried to say it now, she’d definitely cry and there’s been too much of that in her life.

The quip earns her a roll of the eyes, but she can tell by the smile on Blake’s face that she gets it. She’s _always_ gotten it.

They only break apart once the music shifts into something more upbeat, and the rest of their friends and family join them on the dancefloor. Yang’s hands still find Blake’s hips and she tries not to think about how sexy Blake is when her hips sway beneath her palms. There would be time for that later, when Blake’s dress is hiked up around her waist in a rush, and Yang’s tie hangs loosely around her neck.

A light tug on her tie does not help her thoughts at all as Blake pulls her closer, a playful smirk on her lips.

“You’ve got to stop looking at me like that, Mrs. Xiao Long,” she says, slender fingers still wrapped delicately around the silk of Yang’s tie.

Yang’s heart thuds a little quicker at the name. They decided to keep their own – mostly because hyphenating was a mouthful – but the _Mrs._ out in front is enough of a reminder to make her mouth go dry.

“Otherwise, I might have to whisk you away,” Blake continues and Yang’s brain short circuits, because the woman that had so innocently been wrapped in her arms not five minutes ago is now the one making her consider slipping out of her own wedding reception, and not giving a damn who knows about it.

Instead, Yang smiles, slipping closer to fit her body against Blake’s as they sway to the beat. Really, it’s something more fit for a pulsing nightclub than an afternoon wedding reception, but she still swells with an ounce of pride when Blake’s eyes lid and drop to her lips.

“Plenty of time for that later, baby,” Yang says, her lips brushing against Blake’s. She’s not entirely sure if it’s a statement for Blake’s benefit or her own but she imagines it’s a little of both as Blake’s lips find hers in a kiss that’s probably a little too indecent for the setting.

 

By the time the cake comes out, they’ve managed to cool down. Between sips of champagne and water and stolen kisses that promised of _more_ and _later,_ they found some amount of relief.

As they cut through the dessert together, both of their hands guiding the knife through the layers, Yang’s reminded of their conversation about this part. Reminded of Blake looking her square in the eyes and saying there would be absolutely _no_ smashing cake in each other’s faces. So, really, no one can blame her for her look of shock when she feels the slice of cake and icing smear across her lips, the tip of her nose, and her cheek.

She blinks down at Blake – who’s licking the icing off her thumb with a smile that says she knows _exactly_ what she just did – before hooking an arm around her waist and planting a messy kiss to Blake’s cheek. The giggle that escapes her partner is sweeter than the icing on her lips and honestly, Yang can’t complain.

 

They sit alone for a while after dessert. Yang’s jacket hangs loosely over the back of her chair and her sleeves are rolled to her elbows to try and cut the heat from all the commotion. It’s a miracle to actually get time to talk – with how many people have been trying to congratulate them – but Yang’s so distracted by Blake’s smile that she’s having trouble forming full sentences. She’s never seen her smile so much, and the knowledge that’s it’s because of _her –_ because of _them_ — is enough to make Yang’s heart melt.

She brushes a loose strand of hair behind Blake’s ear before trailing her thumb down along her jaw. Blake’s always beautiful, but today she’s off the charts; dress clinging perfectly to her body, smile stretched across her face, and hair pinned up in an intricate bun – that must contain at least a thousand bobby-pins – leaving her neck exposed. Yang literally can’t comprehend how someone so perfect could possibly exist. She can’t comprehend how she got so lucky. Can’t comprehend that this smile is one she’ll get to see every day for the rest of her life.

Blake’s hand sliding over hers on the table breaks her train of thought and she smiles back at her a little wider.

“Hey.” Blake says. Her fingertips brush against the golden band on Yang’s finger and Yang doesn’t miss the way her smile grows and the ears on top of her head twitch.

“Hey.” Yang echoes. Sometimes, when she talks to Blake, she doesn’t recognize her own voice. It lilts up in a way she’s not used to hearing. It sounds soft and shy and so unlike everything she’s ever known about herself.

She loves it.

Blake just looks at her for a moment and she doesn’t feel the need to speak, content to wait until Blake wants to fill the silence between them. Her gaze flits to Blake’s mouth when she takes her bottom lip between her teeth to fight off a smile, her golden eyes glancing down at Yang’s left hand as her fingers play with the ring there.

“It… doesn’t quite feel real, you know?” Is what Blake finally says, and Yang’s heart aches with the pain laced in Blake’s words.

But she does know. Everything building up to _this_ had been so hard. They’d crossed so many bridges, climbed so many mountains, conquered so many battles – both literally and figuratively – that _this_ felt like… breathing. Like it’d always been there, been inevitable. But Yang feels like she’s waiting for the other shoe to drop. Feels like there has to be a catch like there was for everything else in life.

But she’s starting to think that maybe – when it comes to Blake – maybe it can be this easy.

Yang shifts in her chair until she’s facing her, and Blake’s knees knock against her own as she mirrors her. Yang’s hand drops to Blake’s and she looks down as her fingers fidget with the ring there. She twists and taps it a couple times, lips pulling into a small smile as she hears the clink of metal on metal.

When she looks back up, Blake’s eyes are shiny.

“I don’t know,” Yang says, “feels pretty real to me.”

She’s not ready when Blake kisses her, but she welcomes her lips with a gasp and a pleased sigh. It’s her favorite picture Velvet takes that day.

 

Yang’s not surprised when she cries that night, but she is embarrassed. Mostly because it happens as Blake comes undone beneath her; her name and a trail of “I love yous” being mumbled into her neck.

She’s not even aware of it until Blake collapses back onto the mattress with a satisfied sigh, her eyebrows pinching up only a second later as she cups Yang’s face between her palms.

“Hey, are you okay?”

She feels Blake’s thumbs swiping over her cheekbones, even though she can tell only a couple of tears have actually fallen. Yang ducks her head and chuckles as her cheeks heat, because this is far from their first time and who cries on their wedding night?

She sniffs once before meeting Blake’s eyes again and her hand trails up to cradle her jaw, smile growing as Blake automatically leans into her touch.

All she can really think about is how Blake is so beautiful right now, with her hair messy and skin slick with sweat. Can only think about how the cool metal of Blake’s ring contrasts so nicely to the heat of her body. Can only think about the weightlessness she feels as Blake’s fingers start running through her hair.

So, when she speaks, leaning down to press their lips together, she says the only word that comes to mind.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from but I needed some bee fluff so...
> 
> Also I promise that chapter 5 of You and Me, and One Hot Summer will be ready before the end of the weekend!
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please feel free to drop a comment or kudos if you enjoyed or have feedback!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr: empressofedge


End file.
